Alexander Soloviev
Alexander Soloviev, or Black Alex, was a Russian Human male who lived in the late 23rd century. He was a Starfleet Intelligence agent working undercover as an ex-Starfleet officer turned pirate. History Born in Russia, Terra, Alexander Soloviev excelled as a cadet in Starfleet Academy, where he trained to be a helmsman and navigator and joined Starfleet Intelligence. His later-altered personnel record noted that he achieved High Honours on his cadet cruise, but that he had a tendency for reckless haste and made contemptuous remarks about the required conduct of a Starfleet officer. In time, he became a skilled undercover field operative for Starfleet Intelligence, and was assigned to infiltrate the crew of the , a pirate ship crewed by several ex-Starfleet officers and Merchant Marines, including its captain, former commander Solomon Kane. To that end, his record was altered with falsified information and a sequence of events invented to give him a suitable cover story. As the cover story went, Soloviev was serving as helmsman on the , which had been sent to the Amal system to maintain a truce negotiated by the Federation between two warring planets. However, shortly after their arrival, an Amalian warship approached the Scipio. Acting without waiting for orders, Soloviev fired upon and destroyed the other vessel, and later claimed that it had fired first. However, records showed that it had not, and that Soloviev was a liar. He was arrested and transported to the nearest starbase to face court martial. He was convicted and sentenced to a Federation penal colony for perpetual imprisonment. Instead, he escaped, stole a small trading ship, and fled to the Orion worlds. :Due to Soloviev's falsified history, it is not clear how much of what appears in it is true. His court martial and escape are certainly false, though his Academy achievements and service on the ''Scipio are not clear. Efforts have been made to distinguish between the two versions.'' There he came into contact with Solomon Kane and was hired on to the Werewolf as a helmsman and navigator. He served in that role for over a year, secretly feeding information on Kane's activities to Federation authorities to disrupt nearly all of his operations: many of their smuggled cargoes were intercepted and potential piracy targets were escorted by Starfleet warships, and Kane and the Werewolf narrowly escaped several dangerous situations in one sector that threatened to put an end to their activities. However, they were not able to apprehend Kane himself. After being forced to watch and even participate in Kane's crimes, Soloviev became obsessed with bringing him to justice, which overrode all other goals and threats. In reference stardate 2/1412, the Werewolf came to the Orion Colony world of Daros IV. Soloviev aided and even suggested threats against crew of the rival ship Eridani Star—itself partly composed of undercover Starfleet Intelligence operatives. He wasn't concerned with the welfare of apparently greedy merchants interested in joining the Orions in exploiting other worlds. However, given the knowledge and opportunity to aid them, Soloviev would do so, with the ultimate goal of helping to bring down Kane. To him, the investigation of Klingon activity and Orion piracy was trivial against the threat posed by Kane. Description and personality At the time, Soloviev was aged 29. He was nearly 6' tall and weighed approximately 180 pounds. He had unkempt shoulder-length brown hair, and a thick Russian accent. As "Black Alex" Soloviev, he was rabidly anti-Federation, highly excitable and with a quick and bad temper. He reacted instinctively to dangerous situations, and was the first to suggest ways to threaten others. In fact, Alexander Soloviev was fanatically pro-Federation and firmly loyal. As an undercover agent, he was a skilled actor but normally appeared incredibly calm, as he was once learned mental discipline techniques from a Vulcan shipmate. This included psionic training, and Soloviev had a limited ability to perform a basic mind meld. He used his mental discipline to keep his "Black Alex" persona distinct from his true self. However, the mental stress of his long time undercover on the Werewolf caused him to grow obsessed with Kane and lose sight of other Starfleet goals. ( ) category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:pirates category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet cadets category:starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:starfleet Intelligence personnel category:starfleet navigators